The wheels and wheel housings of a motor vehicle in travel are known to generate a significant amount of aerodynamic drag. Some of this drag is generated by the high pressure zone that builds up before a wheel of a motor vehicle in travel. This high pressure zone tends to force turbulent air to the sides of a wheel of a motor vehicle in travel, increasing aerodynamic drag and interfering with the flow of air under the motor vehicle resulting in a decrease in downforce. This high pressure zone before the wheel also results in an upward flow of turbulent air that enters the front of the wheel housing (wheel well), creating turbulence and high pressure in the wheel housing that results in increased aerodynamic drag and decreased downforce.